He was done
by FallenQueen2
Summary: So it is much shorter than my normal one shots, but it is for DP Angst Day and I thought it was pretty good. Darker than anything else I've done before so I hope it's good :) Enjoy the angst! DP Angst Day


**Danny Phantom Angst Day – He was done**

**So it is much shorter than my normal one shots, but it is for DP Angst Day and I thought it was pretty good. Darker than anything else I've done before so I hope it's good :) Enjoy the angst!**

* * *

Danny couldn't believe this had happened. After everything he had done for Amity Park and his family. They had done this to him. His parents had done this. Danny was curled up his knees to his chest on the cold hard ground in the middle of some god-forsaken forest in the middle of the night. The halfa rested his chin on his kneecaps and let out a sigh of depression.

His day had started out normal, well normal for him. He was fighting off the Box ghost, yeah the Box ghost. Everything was going as per normal; the Box ghost was throwing boxes at him when it happened. One of the blasts from their battle had hit a supporting stand of a nearby billboard. It wobbled before with a sickening crack the other legs gave way and it started to fall down towards a group of innocent bystanders outside of a store. One woman looked up and let out an ear-piercing scream, causing chaos to erupt around the small group.

Danny, acting fast blasted the Box ghost back around 30 feet before taking off towards the falling billboard. He got underneath the board and using all his ghostly strength, held it up in mid air. More screams came from the people below; this was not going to do any good for his reputation around town. Using a burst of energy he flew upwards with the billboard and dropped it on the roof of the building. Danny landed on the edge of the roof and spotted the Box ghost getting up from where he crashed during the battle. He started to gather energy for a plasma blast in the palms of his hands, letting a green glow cover both of them.

"Stand down ghost boy!" A familiar set of voices called out form below, Danny almost lost his footing. Both his 'ghost hunter' parents were aiming their Fenton weapons up at him, while the civilians screamed again, running for cover.

"I was trying to help!" Danny called back down, disguising his voice slightly.

"Like we will believe any ghost scum!" Jack called up, charging up his blaster.

"What can I do? I can't attack them…" Danny muttered to himself sadly letting his guard down and Maddie, his mom blasted him in the chest. He yelled in pain as he was flung backwards into a wall, he let himself fall out of the Danny sized hole in said wall. His parents clearly had made some upgrades to their weapons, which was bad news for him.

"We won't let you attack these innocent people anymore!" Maddie shouted up, hoisting her blaster up to her shoulder again.

"I was trying to save them!" Danny shouted back, letting his normal voice come through. Hearing his voice gave Maddie a pause, as she looked up confused through her red tinted goggles.

"Don't let him get to you Maddie!" Jack snapped at his wife.

"Right Jack!"

"Oh come on!" Danny groaned and shouted in pain as a blast from Jack's gun ripped through the flesh of his right arm, green liquid oozed down from the wound on his arm.

"I have to get out of here." He started to get ready to fly away but pain tore through his being as Maddie blasted him in the stomach. Danny screamed in pain, falling to his knees. He clenched his teeth together and he heard his parents kick open the door to the roof and the whir of their weapons as they warmed up for the final blow.

Danny was breathing heavily and his vision was starting to blur. He couldn't keep control on his ghost half instead he let it go. He closed his green eyes and felt himself revert to his human form of Danny Fenton, he peeled his now blue eyes open to see his parent's stunned faces.

"D-Danny? You're the ghost boy?" Jack asked confused and angry.

"Surprise…" Danny said half-heartedly but froze up as he felt the steel of one of the Fenton blasters against his neck.

"You are not our son, you are a ghost." Maddie's venomous voice rang in his ears and his mind implanted the words forever.

"Mom…" Danny whimpered in pain, holding his injured stomach.

"Don't call me that ghost, you're no son of mine." She snapped.

"I'm so sorry…" Danny whispered before he squeezed his eyes shut before going ghost painfully. He quickly became intangible and took off into the sky, the blasts from his mother and father's energy gun passing through him harmlessly.

Danny had no clue to where he was going but he knew he could never go back to his hometown. He was running low on power and had crash-landed here in the middle of some random forest. He had let his ghost half go and turned back to his human self. Withering in pain he had dragged his injured body over to a tree. With much difficulty propped himself up against the trunk, keeping pressure down on his stomach and dropped into a pit of depression.

Everyone would be better off without him. The ghosts had only attacked after he had become half ghost; maybe it was his fault. Since he was gone all the ghost's should in theory leave the town alone. On the other side of that coin the ghost's might come after him. Danny was alone with no ways to treat his injuries, if another (even the box ghost) attacked him now. Danny would be dead in seconds.

Perhaps if he just closed his eyes and slept he wouldn't wake up, perhaps all this pain and hatred would come to an end and he would finally be at peace and become a full ghost. His eyelids were drooping as his ghost sense went off, he didn't care anymore. Let them come.

"Daniel?" Was the last thing Danny heard before he let himself slip into the welcoming darkness.


End file.
